The description herein relates generally to information handling systems (“IHSs”) and more particularly to testing connectivity of connectors included in such IHSs.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an IHS. An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An IHS typically includes one or more physical interfaces (e.g., connectors) for coupling the IHS to other devices and/or networks. In one example, a connector is a female connector that includes one or more spring contact pins (e.g., leaf spring contact pins). Example types of such connector are board-mounted network connectors (e.g., RJ-45 connectors), modem connectors (RJ-11 connectors), universal serial bus (“USB”) connectors, and serial attached small computer system interface (“SAS”)/serial advanced technology attachment (“SATA”) connectors. A male connector is capable of being coupled to a female connector so that a device that is coupled to the male connector (e.g., via a cable) is coupled to the IHS via the female connector.
When a female connector is coupled to a male connector, it is important for spring contact pins of the female connector to be in physical contact with associated contact pins of the male connector, to facilitate signal transmission. With a conventional technique, a technician uses a mechanical tool (e.g., a mechanical gauge) to determine whether heights of spring contact pins of a female connector are equal to or higher than a predetermined height such that the spring contact pins are capable of being in contact with a male connector's contact pins. Such technique may cause various problems including problems associated with accuracy and efficiency.
Accordingly, this disclosure provides for testing connectivity of a connector without the disadvantages discussed above.